On the Road
by raindropbow
Summary: Rockstar AU. Karen and the Babes are headed to America on their first international tour and of course Matt and Karen can't seem to keep off each other, even though they continuously deny any relationship. Arthur, frustrated with their antics, cracks and resolves to get them together. Matchmaking mayhem ensues. [Matt Smith/ Karen Gillan] Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill


Helloooooo guys, this is a Rockstar AU, as requested by a dear friend. I know Matt and Karen aren't together in real life, etc, etc. It's just a story. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it thoroughly and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"KAZZA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Arthur groaned as he pulled his hat over his eyes, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before they were rushed into the private area near their gate. He shifted uncomfortably in the airport chair and gave up on any semblance of sleep until he got on the plane. Sighing, he lifted his hat and lifted his headphones, the sounds of The Smiths filtering out the giggly screeches of Karen and Matt, who were currently tousling on the row of seats in front of him. He assumed it was over the huge pile of luggage Matt had brought, since Karen was prone to teasing him for being more feminine about his style than she was. His eyes glazed over; the fight would take ages to break up and he was sure it was because both idiots didn't want to let go of each other. Rolling his eyes, he swung his gangly legs from their perch on the chair's arm and stretched.

A tap on his shoulder made Arthur look up. One of the PAs to their tour manager jerked his head towards security and went back to trying to persuade someone to open for One Direction in Ireland, not in Austria. Arthur yawned and got up to break up the Mazza fight that would catch the attention of paparazzi gathering to catch glimpses of their airport fashion as they left for the United States for a three-month concert tour.

"Oy, idiots. We have to go through security. Try to keep your hands on your passports and nowhere else yeah?" He walked on ahead, ignoring Karen's blooming red cheeks and Matt's sputtering. These two idiots were probably the only two who didn't know they were in a relationship and Arthur was too cranky from lack of sleep to tiptoe around them.

* * *

The seatbelt sign went off and Karen settled into her seat, attempting to find a comfortable position in which she could read her new script without having to use her non-existent arm strength. She settled into her business class lounge and sighed, her agent really wanted her to do this quirky indie film about a girl and her first love but Karen would rather do something with time travel, or dinosaurs! Lost in her thoughts, Karen didn't notice a piece of string inching towards her mouth until she twitched and the string hit her cheek. She saw it and immediately knew who was behind this.

"Matt Smith! Get that dirty string away from me!" She blushed and batted the string away, finally noticing Matt's face creeping over the top of her seat.

"But Kazzaaa, it's just a stray string from my jumper. You can't blame me." Matt pouted, pretending to be hurt and Karen rolled her eyes. Matt could be quite a little baby sometimes. Even if his lips were quite nice-looking… Karen shook her head and blushed a little more. Lately she'd been focusing a little too much on the aesthetics of Matt's face and it was distracting her. Obviously it was nothing but idle observation, but that didn't explain the fluttering she felt every time he hugged her from behind. She looked at Matt, who seemed to be waiting for her response. Flustered by the fact that he was still looking at her, she batted the string away and replied angrily, "Oye Raggedy Boy some of us have work to do, just sit your arse back down and let me study in peace!"

Matt flashed her a cheeky grin and sat back down but not before replying, "I love it when you get angry. Brings out your beautiful Scottish temper" and winking. Karen felt her subsiding blush rush back up to her face and sank down in her seat, refusing to believe the fluttering in her stomach was due to anything besides turbulence.

* * *

Despite his cool reaction to Karen's response, Matt was quite flustered.

'_It was cool right? I'm a cool person. This is good.'_

Matt wasn't really sure why he was so flustered, after all Karen and him had been like this for the four years they'd been good friends. He leaned into the aisle and caught a glimpse of Karen twisting a piece of her ginger hair and chewing on the end thoughtfully. He couldn't help but smile, Karen was like a burst of sunshine every time she came into a room.

Shaking the though out of his head, Matt settled back into his seat. He'd never enjoyed rides that were longer than an hour; he needed to move around. The other problem, of course, was his long legs. He groaned and twisted around, he tried to stretch them under Karen's seat but he accidentally jostled her feet and she glared at him from over her seat. Freezing, he mouthed an apology and settled for observing the people around him. Arthur was settled right across from him and Matt decided that Arthur had slept enough. He rummaged through his backpack until he found a piece of paper, balled it up, and threw it right at Arthur's currently closed eye. Arthur groaned and batted the paper away.

"Maaattttttt, I didn't have any sleep last night thanks to you two. I'd ask you to not disturb me for the rest of the ride, but I know that's impossible. At least give me another 15 minutes of bliss before you –yawn- drag me into your pranks." Arthur said all this in a barely coherent mumble and then curled into a ball. Matt sighed and settled for staring out the window; soon they'd be in America and they'd get to meet all their new fans. Matt grinned and sat back, watching streaks of clouds rolled past, the hum of the engine slowly lulling him to sleep.

* * *

I hope it was good! It was kind of short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go on. :)

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
